Anomalie
Die zeitliche Anomalie, oft auch nur Anomalie genannt ist ein mysteriöses Phänomen auf dem Mond Alpha in der Umgebung der Sanctum (Ort) Siedlung. Vergangenheit Die Anomalie wurde als erstes vom Missions Team Alpha entdeckt. Gabriel Santiago hat nach eigenen Angaben die Anomalie über 150 Jahre studiert - Gabriel hat die Symbole des Anomalie Steins auf Papier niedergeschrieben. Temporal Flare Ein örtlich begrenztes Phänomen, das als grünes Licht erscheint mit der Kraft alles zu zerstören und zu verbrennen was damit in Berührung kommt - wissenschaftlich wohl eine Raum-Zeit Störung. In der Folge The Gospel of Josephine erkennt Xavier wie eine temporale Störung auf ihn, Charmaine Diyoza und Octavia Blake zukommt, jetzt wirft Xavier ein Seil zu Charmaine und Octavia und befielt Ihnen Schutz zu suchen. Durch ihre Bewegungen ist Ocatvia zu tief eingesunken und kann nicht mehr entkommen, nur Charmaine schafft es sich aus dem Sumpf zu befreien. Oktavia taucht ganz in den Sumpf ein, um sich vor der 'grünen Flamme' zu schützen, welcher an der Oberfläche anschliessend aushärtet und Oktavia nun gefangen hält. Charmaine kommt zurück und öffnet mit einem Stein die feste Oberfläche, um Oktavia heraus zu ziehen. Tatsächlich hat Oktavia überlebt und atmet, ihr linker Arm ist jedoch massiv gealtert, offenbar durch den Effekt der Raum-Zeit-Störung. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Sechs= In der Folge Sanctum, taucht die Anomalie zum ersten Mal auf, als Raven und Jordan von der Eligius IV aus auf den Planeten Alpha blicken. Jordan nennt die Anomalie eine Aurora, aber Raven korrigiert ihn es sei keine Aurora (eine Aurora ist ein Effekt von einem Magnetfeld). Gabriel Santiago kennt wie kein anderer die Effekte der Anomalie. Nachdem Oktavia in The Gospel of Josephine durch die temporale Störung am Arm verletzt wurde und sich ihr Zustand konstant verschlechtert versucht Gabriel mit dem Saft aus den verbrannten Bäumen Oktavia zu heilen. Trotz Gabriels Hilfe mit dem Baumsaft ist Oktavia nicht gerettet, Gabriel gibt Oktavia noch ein oder zwei Tage zu leben. Im Zittern von Oktavia's Hand scheint Gabriel etwas zu erkennen, deshalb gibt Gabriel Oktavia einen weichen Stein in die Hand. Auf einer harten Oberfläche entsteht aus dem Zittern die Abbildung einer regelmässigen Spirale, ein Symbol dass Gabriel gut kennt, denn er hat ein Tattoo dieser Spirale auf der Brust. Gabriel erklärt, dass die Spirale eine mysteriöse Anomalie repräsentiert und dass diese Anomalie nach Oktavia ruft. Gabriel erzählt Oktavia und Charmaine Diyoza mehr von der Anomalie und entwickelt die Idee, dass nur die Anomalie Oktavia's Leben retten kann. Während sich Gabriel, Oktavia und Charmaine Diyoza der Anomalie näheren sehen alle drei Halluzinationen auf dem Weg, hervorgerufen durch starke Gefühle. Gabriel erläutert, dass die Anomalie offenbar die Gedanken lesen kann und verstärkt in Form einer Halluzination wiederspiegelt. Am Rande der Anomalie angekommen gibt Gabriel Oktavia die Wahl in die Anomalie einzutreten oder bald zu sterben. Trotz aller Warnungen entscheidet sich Charmaine Diyoza, durch eine Halluzination ihrer ungeborenen Tochter getrieben, als Erste in das grüne Licht, in die Anomalie einzutreten und verschwindet nach wenigen Schritten. Voller Ungewissheit schreitet auch Oktavia vorwärts und folgt Charmaine in die Anomalie, so dass nur Gabriel zurück bleibt. |-|Staffel Sieben= Notes and Trivia * Die Anomalie ist in der Titel Sequenz der sechsten Staffel deutlich sichtbar. * Die Anomalie wird in der Staffel Sieben detailliert erläutert. * Marie Avgeropoulos hat auf der Dutch Comicon verraten, dass die Anomalie ein Portal zu einer fernen Welt, zu einem fernen Planten sei soll * Charmaine Diyoza ist die erste bekannte Person, welche in die Anomalie eintritt. * Octavia Blake ist die zweite bekannte Person, welche in die Anomalie eintritt und die erste Person, welche wieder zurückkehrt. * Hope Diyoza ist die zweite bekannte Person, welche aus der Anomalie austreten konnte - Hope wurde in der Anomalie geboren! * Hope Diyoza erscheint als junge erwachsene Person wohl 20 Jahre alt, dies obwohl auf Sanctum, Mond Alpha nur 3 Tage vergangen sind - logische Schlussfolgerung: die Zeit verläuft in der Anomalie massive schneller Gallery The_Anomaly_in_the_S6_title_sequence.png 605 Sanctum map part.png|Karte von Mond Alpha mit Lokation der Anomalie 608_Anomalie_(1).png 609 Anomalie (aus dem All gesehen).png|Anomalie aus dem All betrachtet 605_Zerstorung_durch_Temporal_Flare.png| Verbrannte Bäume durch temporale Störung Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Kategorie:Staffel Sieben Kategorie:Mond Alpha